


reparation

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Prompt: Hannibal/Will, puppies.





	reparation

**Author's Note:**

> Repost. Originally written 2016.

Will looks at the sight in front of him, eyes flickering from Hannibal's face to the squirming puppy in his arms. It's an adorable dog, black and white fur shining in the light, its excitement obvious. One eye is stitched shut, but that doesn't stop the happy tongue from poking out. He wonders what happened to the poor creature.

"What did you do?"

"Why do you always assume I've done something?"

He moves towards the other man, taking the pup and cuddling it to his chest. "Who'd you kill?"

"No one."

"Hannibal."

"....Professor Burke."

A sigh, "You're lucky she's cute."


End file.
